Ne le fais pas par obligation…
by prunelle05
Summary: Juste une petite idée qui m'a traverser l'esprit... Se déroule après le couronnement de Blanche-Neige… Que faire si au lieu de partir sans un au revoir, le chasseur allait à la nouvelle reine afin de lui informer de son départ imminent? La reine pourrait-elle l'empêcher de partir de façon si précipitée? Pourrait-elle lui donner une raison de rester?


**Titre: Ne le fais pas par obligation…**

 **Résumé:**

Se déroule après le couronnement de Blanche-Neige… Que faire si au lieu de partir sans un au revoir, le chasseur allait à la nouvelle reine afin de lui informer de son départ imminent? La reine pourrait-elle l'empêcher de partir de façon si précipitée? Pourrait-elle lui donner une raison de rester?

Blanche-Neige/le chasseur.

 **Titre: Ne le fais pas par obligation...**

 **Point de vue général:**

Le couronnement avait eu lieu il y avait de ça plusieurs heures et, à présent, toutes les festivités avaient cessées, à part pour quelques exceptions plus discrètes. Il y avait bien longtemps que tous avaient vécu une journée telle que celle qui venait de s'écouler.

Durant toutes ces années, le royaume de Tabor avait été qu'obscurité, malheur et famine pour la plupart. Il n'y avait plus eu aucun espoir dans les cœurs des habitants, surtout en pensant que leur princesse, leur reine légitime, était morte la même nuit que son père avait été tué et la nuit où la reine sombre avait pris le pouvoir du royaume. Ils vivaient tous dans la peur et dans la crainte, surtout les jeunes femmes qui angoissaient qu'un jour les gardes de la reine sombre viennent les chercher et qu'ils ne revoient jamais leur famille. Il y en avait beaucoup qui s'était rebellé et la plupart l'avaient payé de leur vie.

Durant tout ce malheur, une jeune femme, une princesse avait été enfermée dans une tour comme un vulgaire prisonnier. Elle avait eu à peine de quoi manger et les vêtements qui lui avaient été apportés avaient été des chiffons et des loques. Lorsqu'elle avait réussi à s'échapper, si elle avait été habillée d'une robe, c'était un miracle. C'était une robe qu'elle avait cousue grâce aux nombreux morceaux de tissus qu'elle avait collectés. Heureusement que sa mère lui avait appris à un très jeune âge comment coudre des vêtements. À présent, cette même jeune femme était devenue reine après avoir tué personnellement la reine sombre.

. . . XXX . . .

Il faisait sombre dans le royaume et très calme, à part pour les quelques fêtards tardifs, et Blanche-Neige, nouvelle reine, était assise dans un fauteuil assez extravagant pour ses gouts et devant un miroir. Elle était occupée à brosser ses cheveux, voulant le faire elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas réaliser la douceur, mais aussi la brillance qu'ils avaient pris. Il y avait encore pas très longtemps, ils étaient ternes et sans vie, mais grâce à ses servantes, ils étaient devenus si beaux et si remplis de vitalité. Ils étaient soyeux et elle aimait les toucher.

Elle ne pouvait pas encore réaliser qu'elle était reine et que son cauchemar avait pris fin une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir pris la vie de Ravenne, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix.

Tout le monde pensait que ce n'était rien, mais un seul comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. C'était lui qui l'avait réconforté après qu'elle eut retiré le poignard du cœur de Ravenne. Le même poignard avec lequel il devait lui arracher le cœur, mais au lieu et sans le savoir, il avait capturé son cœur, même s'il ignorait tout à propos de ses sentiments pour lui.

Elle savait que dans une certaine manière, il l'aimait aussi. Un amour assez profond pour qu'elle puisse se réveiller du sommeil dans lequel Ravenne l'avait plongé par la morsure de la pomme. Bien entendu, le chasseur ne connaissait pas le fait que Blanche-Neige savait que c'était lui qui l'avait embrassé et qui avait permis à son réveil. Tous pensaient que c'était le baiser de William, mais il n'en était rien. Blanche n'aurait pas pu se réveiller si le baiser n'était pas celui du vrai amour.

Avant ledit baiser, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, mais elle l'avait gardé pour elle, connaissant son amour pour sa femme perdue. Bien sûr, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite, parce qu'elle ne connaissait rien en la vie et surtout pas en l'amour.

 _Comment peux-tu apprendre ces choses-là lorsque tu es coincé durant des années dans une tour où tu ne reçois aucune visite?_

Les seules interactions qu'elle avait eues étaient celles des jeunes femmes ayant été faites prisonnières pour la survie de la reine afin qu'elle aspire leur essence de vie. Elle avait essayé tant bien que mal de les réconforter, mais, au final, ces jeunes femmes et elle savaient ce qui allait se passer.

Un coup à la porte de sa chambre la fit sortir de ses pensées et de faire stopper sa tâche, avant que la porte s'entrouvre pour faire apparaitre l'une de ses servantes. Elle ne les voyait pas comme tel et elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'elles devaient faire toutes ses taches pour la servir. Bien souvent, depuis son début de règne, qui voulait dire un jour, elle avait protesté et leur avait dit qu'elle était plus que capable de le faire elle-même.

«Ma reine…» Fit la révérence Aline, la plus ancienne de ses servantes en apparence, avant de relever la tête.

«Que se passe-t-il?» Demanda Blanche en posant sa brosse.

«Le chasseur est là pour vous voir…» L'informa-t-elle. «Et je suis aussi là pour vous informer que votre bain est prêt.» Sourit-elle.

«Vous pouvez le laisser entrer et allez donc dans vos quartiers. Je n'ai plus besoin de vos services, Aline. Passez une bonne nuit.» Fit Blanche-Neige en la congédient avec un doux sourire.

Aline était l'une des seules qui avaient été emprisonnées par la reine et qui en était ressortis vivante, mais elle avait perdu sa jeunesse. Elle devrait avoir 25 ans et elle en avait 50 en apparence physique. La reine sombre avait essayé de sucer son essence de vie juste avant que Blanche-Neige et son armée apparaissent dans le château pour mettre un terme au règne de la reine sombre. Elle avait pu sauver Aline, mais elle n'avait pas pu lui redonner sa jeunesse d'autrefois.

«Merci, Ma Dame…» Fit Aline avec un sourire reconnaissant en s'inclinant, avant de tourner ses talons et de marcher vers la porte.

Rapidement, le chasseur entra dans la vaste chambre, tout comme Blanche-Neige avait le dos à lui. À son entrée silencieuse, mais en sentant sa présence, elle tourna la tête pour le voir être toujours dans ses vêtements de fête.

«Chasseur…» Le salua-t-elle agréablement.

«Ma reine…» Dit-il respectueusement, créant un froncement de sourcils chez Blanche-Neige.

«Vous n'avez pas à être si formel avec moi et vous le savez très bien !» Répliqua-t-elle aussi vite.

«Je ne voulais pas offenser ou faire preuve d'un manque de respect. De ce que l'on pourrait croire, j'ai tout de même de bonnes manières.» S'excusa-t-il sincèrement en regardant autour de lui d'un œil critique.

«Ce n'est pas moi tout ça…» Grimaça-t-elle de dégout et de répugnance en voyant tout ce luxe et l'extravagante des objets, mais aussi des meubles dans la grande pièce.

«J'ai pensé…» Se mit-il d'accord.

«Pourquoi êtes-vous ici à cette heure tardive, chasseur?» Demanda Blanche-Neige en redoutant la réponse, tout en se levant de son fauteuil et en marchant vers où se situait la cheminée allumée d'un feu.

Le chasseur la regarda un instant et il déglutit en remarquant ce qu'elle portait, ou le peu de ce qu'elle portait. En effet, elle était habillée seulement d'une fine robe de chambre en soie blanche, accentuant les formes et courbes révélatrices de son corps.

«Je -…» Commença-t-il en se raclant la gorge afin de se reprendre et de faire sortir les pensées de la reine dévêtue de sa tête. «Je voulais vous informer de mon départ.» Poursuivit-il.

«Départ?» Chuchota-t-elle en se retournant vers lui et en le regardant de façon incrédule, mais aussi avec douleur.

«Oui… Ce monde n'est pas fait pour moi. Ce n'est pas moi tout ça. Je ne suis qu'un homme simple avec de simples besoins.» Expliqua-t-il.

«Si -…» Fit-elle à peine dans un murmure assez audible, tout en faisant face au feu et en contemplant les flammes s'entrelaçant sauvagement et avec passion. «Si c'est ce que tu veux, tu es libre de partir…» Dit-elle avec une voix fragile et une note de résignation dedans. «Mais… dis-moi une chose, Éric…» Fit-elle en utilisant son prénom parce que la discussion n'était pas formelle. «Pars-tu parce que tu le veux ou parce que tu penses que tu le dois?» Le questionna-t-elle avec appréhension.

Le chasseur ne répondit pas et Blanche-Neige se retourna, tout en restant près du feu, donnant une vue parfaite au chasseur de ce qu'il y avait en dessous de la robe de chambre, c'est-à-dire, rien. Blanche-Neige put voir le chasseur avec un air tourmenté en regardant fixement par la fenêtre de la chambre, donnant sur les jardins.

«Par si tu le désires. Je ne t'en empêcherais pas ou te garderais ici de force, parce que ce n'est pas moi et je n'enlèverais jamais tes choix, tes envies ou tes besoins… Mais si tu pars, fais-le parce que tu le veux et non par obligation, quelle que soit la raison. Ne pars pas si tu penses que je dois être avec William, parce que nous savons tous les deux que je ne serais jamais avec lui. Je ne l'aime pas de la sorte et je ne veux pas être avec lui. Je ne veux pas être lié à lui. Il est un vieil ami dont je n'ai presque aucun souvenir. Je le connais à peine. Je sais que ce n'est pas lui qui m'a réveillé. Ce n'est pas son baiser qui m'a ramené, mais le tiens. Je le sais. Tu n'as pas eu besoin de le dire.» Dit-elle sagement, avant de commencer à marcher vers la porte, donnant sur la salle d'eau, sans un regard en arrière sur le chasseur afin de l'empêcher de lui permettre de voir les larmes se créant dans ses yeux verts. «J'ai un bain qui m'attend… J'espère que je te reverrais… Si ça n'arrive pas…» Déclara-t-elle en s'arrêtant avec sa main sur la poignée de la porte, tout en déglutissant et en avalant la boule s'étant formée dans sa gorge. «Sois heureux…» Murmura-t-elle d'une voix assez forte pour qu'il l'entende, mais il put percevoir le léger tremblement, mais aussi la fragilité et la vulnérabilité dedans.

Cela dit, Blanche-Neige baissa la poignée, puis elle ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce, faisant office de salle de bain, tout en veillant à ne pas refermer complètement la porte, tentant la dernière chose qu'elle pouvait avoir à l'esprit pour empêcher le chasseur de partir. Maintenant, c'était à lui de faire son choix. Elle n'avait peut-être rien dit, mais c'était évident par son geste audacieux.

La baignoire était peut-être l'une des seules choses qu'elle aimait véritablement dans tout ce luxe. Être capable d'avoir une grande baignoire spacieuse incrustée à même le sol.

Blanche Neige marcha alors jusqu'au rebord de la baignoire et elle inspira profondément le parfum de rose dû aux pétales de roses ayant été ajoutées dans l'eau fumante, puis elle ouvrit sa robe de chambre et elle la glissa de ses épaules, la faisant ensuite s'écouler sur le sol en marbre de couleur noire dans une flaque. Par la suite, elle trempa le bout de ses orteils d'un pied, s'assurant de la température, puis, lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite, elle entra entièrement dans l'eau en marchant vers le milieu, tout en profitant de la chaleur, mais aussi du parfum régnant dans la pièce.

«N'es-tu pas supposé épouser William et de faire de lui ton roi?» Demanda franchement le chasseur en s'arrêtant au pied de la baignoire, ne se souciant pas de voir Blanche-Neige nue.

«Pourquoi devrais-je l'épouser si je ne l'aime pas de la sorte?» Rétorqua-t-elle sa propre question.

«Je pensais que c'était l'accord qui avait été entre vos deux pères.» Répondit-il en se tenant bien droit, mais avec ses bras croisés et en la regardant avec un sourcil relevé.

«L'accord n'a jamais été officiel. J'ai vérifié, surtout lorsque le Duc et aussi William ont commencé à me mettre la pression juste avant le couronnement.» Lui informa-t-elle en pataugeant dans l'eau en faisant des vagues avec ses mains, s'amusant clairement. «De toute façon, il y avait un autre accord… S'il arrivait quelque chose à mon père, je pouvais épouser un autre homme, mais qui était aussi l'homme que je voulais épouser si je ne choisissais pas entre les deux premiers.» L'informa-t-elle avec un sourie narquois à peine visible, mais le chasseur pu facilement le voir avec ses sens d'observation qu'il avait acquis en tant que chasseur.

«Pourtant William m'a dit que vous alliez vous marier et que tu lui avais dit que tu l'aimais.» Déclara le chasseur avec un froncement de sourcils approfondis, ne comprenant pas la moindre chose.

«C'est un mensonge purement et simplement. Je n'épouserais jamais un homme que je n'aime pas. Je ne me marierais pas par obligation, mais par amour.» Affirma-t-elle avec confiance et assurance. «De toute façon… Pourquoi ça te préoccupé tant? Tu aimes toujours ta femme et tu le feras toujours… Qui j'épouse n'est pas important…» Maugréa-t-elle plus sèchement que prévu en se retournant et en lui montrant le dos, avant de plonger sous l'eau pour refaire surface quelques instants plus tard afin qu'il ne voie pas les larmes de douleur se versant le long de son visage.

Éric se raidit à la tonalité de sa voix et il sut que quelque chose de crucial lui avait alors échappé.

Durant tout ce temps, il avait cru que Blanche-Neige ne l'aimait pas, mais William, surtout après le baiser qu'il lui avait donné et avait permis à ce qu'elle se réveille. Il avait bêtement cru qu'elle pensait que le baiser provenait de William. Après tout, tout le monde le pensait parce que personne ne savait qu'il avait été lui dire au revoir lorsqu'il l'avait cru morte. Il avait tellement envie de se frapper pour sa propre stupidité.

Dire qu'elle pensait qu'il aimait sa femme perdue. Personne ne le savait, mais entre lui et Sarah, ça n'avait jamais été idyllique. Il y avait toujours eu des disputes incessantes et des tensions. Ils s'étaient mariés lorsqu'ils étaient très jeunes. En fait, il n'était pas supposé l'épouser, mais une autre. Cependant, celle-ci avait été déclarée morte durant des années.

Cela lui fit penser qu'il allait devoir le révéler à sa reine. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait le prendre. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir au fait qu'il ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité à son sujet. Il n'était pas seulement un simple chasseur. Il était bien plus que ça. Il appartenait à une famille noble, mais ça n'avait jamais été une vie pour lui.

Lorsqu'il était revenu de la guerre, il était revenu un homme complètement différent. Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui avait changé. Son mariage s'était effondré du moment où il avait trouvé sa femme avec un autre homme dans leur lit. Il n'avait pas été dévasté parce qu'il l'avait perdu, mais parce que son mariage avait échoué malgré ses efforts. Il lui avait pardonné, mais la confiance n'était plus là. Lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé avec un poignard dans le cœur, il savait que c'était la reine qui était derrière ce fait, mais il avait vu qu'un homme était avec sa femme au moment de sa mort.

Se secouant, Éric se déshabilla complètement afin de se retrouve nu comme le jour qu'il était né et, lentement, il pénétra dans l'eau chaude du bain, pour ensuite marcher vers Blanche-Neige, qui ne faisait pas attention à lui étant trop concentrée à regarder la pleine lune par l'une des petites fenêtres se trouvant sur le mur. Éric s'arrêta alors juste derrière elle et contempla la lune, mais aussi la beauté naturelle de Blanche-Neige.

«Tu as tort… J'ai aimé Sarah au début de notre mariage, mais plus le temps a avancé, plus mon amour pour elle s'est estompé pour devenir plus qu'une obligation. Puis, lorsque je suis revenu de la guerre, ça s'est transformé en amertume, en colère. Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne l'aime plus, surtout en sachant qu'elle me trompait. Lorsque je l'ai trouvé morte, elle n'était pas seule. Elle était avec un autre homme et ça, dans notre propre maison, dans notre propre lit. Malgré ses infidélités, je suis resté avec elle parce que je pensais que c'était ce que je devais faire, mais, pas une seule fois, je l'ai trompé. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle est morte qui m'a dévasté et qui m'a chagriné, c'est l'échec de mon mariage et de tout ce que j'ai vu durant la guerre. Alors… Ne pense pas que je l'aime toujours parce que ce n'est pas vrai. J'étais jeune quand je l'ai épousé. J'avais à peine 18 ans et c'était un mariage forcé. Je ne le voulais pas, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Peut-être qu'un jour, je me lierais à une femme par le mariage, mais ça sera parce que je l'aime… Cette femme, je l'ai déjà rencontrée. Elle peut être têtue, obstinée, ennuyeuse, mais aussi fougueuse. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de passion chez une personne que chez elle. Elle a un cœur pur et au lieu de lui arracher le cœur comme je le devais, elle a réussi à piéger le mien dans ses mains par un seul de ses regards.» Souffla-t-il à la fin en mettant ses mains calleuses sur sa taille, la rapprochant contre son corps musclé afin que plus aucun espace ne les sépare.

Blanche Neige se retourna dans ses bras et elle le regarda émue, mais aussi avec vulnérabilité, tout comme de nombreuses larmes s'écoulaient le long de ses joues rougies. Elle glissa alors ses mains le long des bras forts d'Éric, puis elle les installa sur ses larges épaules définies.

«Éric…» Laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle fragile avec des yeux remplis de larmes contenues, mais elle ne put rien dire d'autre parce que ce dernier pencha sa tête et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser lent et tendre, démontrant la véracité de ses sentiments pour elle.

En cet instant, Éric mit tous ses doutes de côtés et les laissa sortir de sa tête. À présent, il se contrefichait de ce qu'allaient penser les autres, mais surtout William. Il avait l'intention de rester, maintenant qu'il était certain que Blanche-Neige ressentait la même chose pour lui. Il allait l'honorer avec amour et passion. Il allait rester à ses côtés et rien ne les empêcherait d'être ensemble et de vivre leur amour. Personne ne se mettra entre eux parce qu'il n'allait pas le permettre.

Très rapidement, le baiser s'intensifia en passion et, bientôt, il devint plus vif, plus dur et plus exigeant, tout comme Éric quémanda l'entrée de la bouche de Blanche-Neige. Malgré son peu d'expérience en la matière, elle lui accorda sa demande en entrouvrant sa bouche et il y glissa sa langue afin de rencontrer la sienne, tout comme il mit une main dans ses longs cheveux sombres comme la nuit, la maintenant en place et lui permettant d'approfondir encore plus le baiser, et qu'il place son autre main dans le bas de son dos, la rapprochant encore plus.

Après longtemps, Éric et Neige se séparèrent à bout de souffle et, assez vite, Éric commença à parcourir la peau du cou de Blanche de baisers et de succions, la faisant frémir et gémir dans le plaisir que celui-ci lui apportait comme sensations. Elle s'accrocha alors à lui et se cambra en lui, fermant complètement le peu de distance entre leurs deux corps, et elle put sentir pleinement l'effet qu'elle avait sur Éric.

Au contact, Éric arrêta ce qu'il faisait et baissa les yeux vers Blanche-Neige afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Lorsqu'il le fit, ce fut pour voir Blanche Neige avec des yeux remplis de besoin, de convoitise et de désir, tout comme elle se mordait la lèvre dans un geste sensuel, même si elle était inconsciente de ce fait. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour agir parce qu'aussi soudainement, il mit ses mains sous ses fesses et il la souleva, la faisant envelopper ses jambes autour de lui et de le maintenir avec ses mains sur ses épaules. Par la suite, il marcha vers le rebord de la baignoire, tout en gardant un contact visuel avec les yeux de Blanche-Neige, et il la déposa sur le sol un peu plus élevé.

Une fois qu'elle fut installée convenablement, Éric effleura ses lèvres sur celles de Blanche-Neige et elle poussa ses lèvres plus fermement sur les siennes dans un baiser exigeant et difficile, lui signalant ce qu'elle voulait sans pour autant dire les mots.

Il ne voulait pas la forcer. Il voulait lui laisser le choix et la décision de savoir si elle était vraiment prête pour cette étape. Elle n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine et il voulait qu'elle soit sûre parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais redonner cela. Par contre, si elle voulait vraiment que ça se passe, il n'allait pas lui tourner le dos parce qu'il n'était certainement pas un gentleman. Il la voulait et ça, depuis longtemps, depuis la première fois qu'il avait croisé ses yeux. Il avait dû garder un contrôle pour ne pas l'attaquer et lui sauter dessus lorsqu'ils étaient que tous les deux dans cette forêt sombre. Il avait dû se retenir de ne pas la prendre dans ses bras afin de la réchauffer en temps de grand froid parce qu'il avait su que s'il touchait sa peau, son contrôle allait s'effriter et qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir s'arrêter. En ce moment, il avait la même difficulté, mais il avait encore un mince contrôle pour lui laisser les devants par rapport à ce qui pourrait se produire.

«Neige…» Marmonna-t-il contre l'une de ses épaules, tout en aspirant celle-ci et en laissant une marque rouge lorsqu'elle resserra ses jambes autour du chasseur, tandis qu'il avait ses mains serrant ses cuisses.

«Éric… Mon chasseur…» Répondit-elle d'une voix hachée et essoufflée. «Je veux ça… Je veux que toi…» Continua-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux en les prenant dans une poigne ferme.

«Tu es sûre de toi? Je peux attendre…» Dit-il dans un grognement et dans le désespoir, ne sachant pas s'il était prêt ou était même capable d'attendre d'être en contact avec elle aussi intimement, surtout lorsqu'il pouvait sentir la preuve de son désir pour lui en contact avec son membre engorgé et à l'attention.

«S'il te plait… Ne me fais pas te supplier…» Gronda-t-elle avec des yeux plissés avec son côté fougueux et vif ressortant en plein écran, faisant ricaner Éric.

«Comme vous le voudrez, ma reine…» Se moqua-t-il en la collant contre lui, avant de la reprendre dans ses bras et de marcher vers la sortie de la baignoire gigantesque et circulaire.

Le chasseur sortit rapidement de la baignoire et il marcha jusque dans la chambre de la jeune reine, puis il l'allongea sur le lit, la faisant se sentir vulnérable et exposée, mais elle ne put faire un geste pour cacher sa nudité parce que le chasseur la couvrit de son corps, pour ensuite poser ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou et pour faire son chemin vers le bas en passant par ses épaules, sa gorge, la vallée entre ses seins, pour finalement s'arrêter au niveau de sa poitrine assez généreuse.

Le chasseur leva momentanément les yeux vers Blanche-Neige, s'assurant que c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait, et lorsque celle-ci hocha perceptiblement la tête, n'étant pas sûre quant à l'utilisation de sa voix en ce moment précis, il sourit dans le confort afin de la rassurer et de calmer ses nerfs, les voyant présent dans ses beaux yeux verts, puis il baissa sa tête vers l'un de ses seins et il le prit goulument dans sa bouche, faisant sursauter Blanche-Neige dans la surprise quant à la nouvelle sensation, mais, bien vite, elle se détendit en s'habituant au bien-être et au plaisir qu'elle ressentit. Par la suite, le chasseur prit son autre sein dans sa main et malaxa celui-ci avec tendresse, tout en continuant ses attentions à l'autre avec sa bouche, laissant échapper un soupir d'aise de Blanche-Neige, tout comme elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du chasseur.

À la fin d'un nombre incalculable de temps, le chasseur libéra de sa bouche le sein avec lequel il avait été occupé, puis en caressant les courbes bien définies de Blanche-Neige, tout en déposant un sentier de baisers et de morsures sur sa peau crémeuse, il continuant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête juste au-dessus de son fruit défendu. Blanche-Neige se tortilla de façon inconfortable et embarrassée lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que son chasseur avait l'intention de faire. Le chasseur plaça ses mains sur ses hanches de manière plutôt ferme, la maintenant en place et l'empêchant de trop bouger, tout en la regardant avec assurance lui disant silencieusement qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

À cela, Blanche-Neige se détendit et elle fixa le chasseur avec des joues virant au rouge profond, mais aussi en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. Elle était certes nerveuse, n'ayant jamais connu ces joies du plaisir charnel, mais elle le voulait. Elle voulait se donner à son chasseur pour être entièrement la sienne. Elle voulait lui montrer son amour par être avec lui de cette façon.

Satisfait de ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux, le chasseur posa de tendres baisers sur les os des hanches de la reine, puis il baissa sa tête vers son fruit défendu et y déposa un baiser tendre, avant de donner un long coup de langue, faisant une nouvelle fois sursauter la reine, puis il commença à lui procurer du plaisir avec sa langue, mais aussi en suçant et en jouant parfaitement de ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle afin de la préparer et la détendre en l'habituant au sentiment d'intrusion. Il commença d'abord avec un doigt durant un bon moment, puis il glissa un deuxième et enfin un troisième. La reine était maintenant plus que gémissements et elle serrait le drap d'une main formée dans un poing, tandis que l'autre était dans les cheveux du chasseur dans une poigne de fer en grattant ses ongles et en tirant les brins lorsque le plaisir devenait trop pour elle. Le chasseur dû à plusieurs reprises repousser les hanches de la reine contre le matelas, surtout lorsque celle-ci se cambrait et soulevait ses hanches dans le désespoir pour quelque chose de plus, mais il voulait lui faire connaitre le sentiment de sa libération parce qu'il ne savait pas si elle allait atteindre ce but-là lorsqu'il serait à l'intérieur d'elle, étant donné que ça allait être la première fois pour elle.

Il n'était pas ignorant ou stupide de penser qu'elle avait de l'expérience parce qu'il savait qu'elle en avait aucune. Comment aurait-elle pu en avoir lorsqu'elle avait été enfermée dans cette tour durant toutes ces années? Il était soulagé que le frère de la reine sombre ne l'ait jamais touché. Elle lui avait dit qu'il l'avait seulement regardé et observer lorsqu'il pensait qu'elle dormait, mais il avait vu le regard de cette monstruosité pour un homme lorsqu'il avait rencontré Neige dans cette forêt. Il avait reconnu la faim et la luxure dans ses yeux.

Penser à ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire lui fit devenir en colère et il régna très vite sur ses émotions avant d'alerter la reine, mais aussi de l'inquiéter. Il la connaissait pour savoir comment elle allait réagir et il ne voulait pas gâcher le moment. Il se reconcentra très vite sur sa tâche et continuant à lui prodiguer que plaisir.

Au bout d'une assez longue période, le chasseur rampa le long du corps surchauffé de la reine en remontant la rejoindre, puis il déposa un tendre baiser dans le creux de son cou, avant de plonger ses lèvres sur les siennes avec adoration, douceur et affection. La reine lui répondit lentement et langoureusement, étant étonné que le gout de son jus intime ne la révulsa pas tant que ça. C'était étrange, mais pas si dérangeant que ça.

Après un moment, tout en continuant à faire fondre ses lèvres avec celles de la reine, le chasseur passa l'un de ses mains sur le côté du corps de la reine jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa cuisse, dont il s'empara et serra fermement. Par la suite, tout en maintenant sa cuisse, il s'incrusta entre les jambes de la reine, lui faisant les écarter. Le chasseur s'assura qu'elle était prête en se frottant contre elle, s'assurant de l'humidité de son noyau de plaisir.

Rassuré et satisfait, il plaça la cuisse dans sa main autour de sa taille et il se redressa en se soutenant à l'aide de ses bras de chaque côté de la tête de la reine, tout en gardant un contact visuel avec elle. Cela fait, il se glissa avec lenteur et délicatesse à l'intérieur d'elle, centimètre par centimètre, ne voulant pas lui faire subir plus de douleur que nécessaire par la perte de sa barrière d'innocence. À chaque seconde qu'il avançait en elle, la reine ressentit un élan de douleur de plus en plus profond et elle grimaça d'inconfort et de malaise lorsqu'il perça sa barrière. Quelques larmes de douleur s'écoulèrent également le long de ses joues et son chasseur s'empressa de les essuyer avec ses pouces, pour ensuite poser ses lèvres sur les siennes afin de la distraire et la rassurer comme il le pouvait, se doutant de la douleur qu'elle devait éprouver en ce moment.

Une fois que la barrière fut disparut et que le chasseur fut engouffré au bout du tunnel, il s'immobilisa durant quelques instants, donnant le temps à la reine de s'habituer à l'intrusion, mais aussi à la sensation d'être rempli de la sorte. Durant ce temps-là, il entreprit d'embrasser ses épaules, sa gorge, tout en caressant la surface de peau qu'il pouvait avec une main.

Au bout d'un moment, la reine fit aller son bassin vers l'avant, signalant au chasseur qu'elle était prête à poursuivre leurs activités. Le chasseur ne se fit pas prier deux fois parce qu'il se recula de quelque peu, puis il ré entra une nouvelle fois dans la reine, adoptant un rythme régulier dans un premier temps, mais lorsque la reine commença à répondre à chaque poussée avec plus de passion et de vigueur, tout en resserrant ses jambes autour de sa taille, il prit de la vitesse et ses coups devinrent plus forts, plus vifs et plus énergiques. Il n'y avait presque plus rien de tendre. C'était passionné, sensuel et brulant entre eux deux. Les lèvres parcouraient le corps de l'autre aux endroits qu'ils pouvaient atteindre et il en allait de même pour les mains. Ils n'avaient pas assez de l'autre.

Après ce qui parut des heures dans leurs étreintes amoureuses, passionnées, mais aussi remplies de tendresse et d'adoration, le chasseur se libéra à l'intérieur de la reine, faisant écouler sa semence dans ses profondeurs, puis il se laissa retomber sur elle, mais en gardant son poids d'elle afin de ne pas l'écraser, tout en respirant lourdement et avec difficulté contre le creux de son cou. Blanche-Neige n'était pas dans un meilleur état puisque sa poitrine montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration laborieuse. Tous les deux étaient recouverts de sueur.

Blanche-Neige, après un petit moment, encercla le dos humide du chasseur de ses bras et le tint à elle pour la vie chère. À cela, le chasseur leva les yeux vers elle en se redressant de quelque peu, puis il prit sa joue en coupe, tout en la caressant à l'aide de son pouce d'un geste doux et attentionné, quelque chose de contraire à son tempérament vif et son coté rugueux, mais Blanche-Neige s'en fichait.

«T'ai-je donné une bonne raison de rester alors?» Le taquina-t-elle avec des yeux lumineux et rieurs.

«Je ne sais pas…» Fit-il semblant de réfléchir. «Peut-être que tu pourrais me donner plus de raison…» Ronronna-t-il d'une voix suave avant reposer ses lèvres sur celles de sa reine, mais dans un baiser plus brulant et rugueux que ce qu'il avait été pour la première expérience de la reine.

«Ça peut certainement se faire, mon chasseur…» Ronronna-t-elle à son tour contre ses lèvres, avant de l'attraper par ses cheveux, à présent déliés, et de capturer ses lèvres plus durement et plus fermement pour un baiser fougueux et rempli de besoin ainsi que de nécessité.

 **. . . XXX . . .**

Après une longue nuit en se démontrant leur passion et leur amour mutuel pour l'autre, Éric ouvrit les yeux, s'étonnant qu'il ait dormi si longtemps parce que cela n'était plus arrivé depuis des lustres et des lustres, mais avec Neige, l'ayant épuisé à l'extrême, il n'était pas aussi surpris. Éric secoua la tête tout en souriant en pensant qu'il avait créé un monstre, car elle n'avait pas été rassasiée. Elle en avait demandé et redemandé jusqu'à ce que finalement l'épuisement la prenne.

Après une longue période à être perdu dans ses pensées, il tourna la tête vers où était Neige pour la voir endormie sur le ventre avec ses bras de chaque côté de son oreiller et ses mains repliées, mais aussi partiellement cachées par celui-ci. Sa bouche était également entrouverte et Éric la trouva toute aussi belle dans son état de sommeil que lorsqu'elle ne l'était pas.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas réaliser ou comprendre qu'elle l'aimait en retour. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il allait enfin pouvoir être véritablement heureux et connaitre le bonheur d'aimer sans aucune obligation et d'être aimé en retour sans devoir se poser des questions.

Comme si Neige avait senti son regard sur elle, elle sourit et fronça son nez. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas loin de se réveiller et il décida de lui donner un bon réveil.

Éric, avec prudence, se plaça au-dessus de Neige, étant toujours sur son ventre, et il commença à poser des baisers papillon dans le creux de sa nuque, après avoir dégagé ses longs cheveux noirs, puis il fit descendre sa bouche sur ses épaules, ses omoplates, pour finalement continuer vers le milieu de son dos. Tout comme il fit cela, il entreprit de caresser avec révérence les courbes féminines et définies de son corps.

Neige sentant le contact des lèvres de son chasseur, sourit et ouvrit les yeux, puis elle roula, non sans difficulté, afin de se retrouver sur le dos et elle sourit plus largement ainsi qu'avec bonheur lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux bleus étincelants du chasseur.

«Bon matin, mon chasseur, mon Seigneur…» Dit-elle afin de lui révéler sa connaissance à ce sujet.

«Tu sais…» Dit-il simplement en posant un baiser chaste, mais tendre sur ses lèvres, pour ensuite laisser un chemin enflammé de baiser sur sa mâchoire.

«Mmh… L'autre accord… C'était apparemment de t'épouser toi…» Fit-elle en guise d'explication.

«Mon père m'en avait parlé peu avant que tu sois déclarée morte…» Murmura-t-il en posant un baiser dans le creux de son cou et de prendre l'un de ses seins dans sa main, pour après le malaxer et jouer de ses doigts avec le téton, faisant frémir et gémir dans l'anticipation Neige, oubliant tout sur la conversation en cours.

«Beaucoup de temps perdu.» Admit-elle dans un souffle.

«Temps que l'on peut rattraper.» Corrigea Éric avec un sourire sournois, lorsqu'il piégea les poignets de Neige d'une main, pour ensuite la maintenir au-dessus de sa tête. «Crois-moi… J'ai bien l'intention d'accomplir cette promesse…» Ajouta-t-il avec des yeux lubriques et malicieux, avant de faire en sorte que Neige se retrouve au-dessus de lui avec chacune de ses cuisses sur ses côtés.

«Oh… Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet…» Ronronna Neige en se rectifiant contre Éric lorsque son centre intime entra directement en contact avec sa dureté, preuve de son désir pour elle.

Éric sourit simplement en réponse, puis il installa ses mains sur la taille de Neige, tout en étant adossé contre la tête de lit en chêne, et il souleva Neige, pour après la rabaisser, mais directement sur sa virilité, les faisant gémir à l'unisson. Dès lors, Neige commença à se déhancher et à se déplacer au-dessus de lui dans un rythme régulier au premier abord, mais après un moment, elle prit de la vitesse en tenant fermement les épaules d'Éric, tandis que celui-ci répondait à ses assauts et qu'il s'occupait de sa poitrine avec gourmandise et faim.

Trop occuper et trop concentrer sur l'autre, Neige et Éric ne remarquèrent pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Ce fut seulement un cri choqué qui les sortit de leur transe charnelle. Tous les deux se raidirent et Neige tourna la tête, tout en se couvrant du drap, pour voir sa servante, Aline, avec ses mains devant ses yeux, tout en étant gelé sur place. En la voyant, Neige eut un sourire attendri, tandis qu'Éric ricana moqueur, provoquant à Neige de le frapper à l'épaule avec difficulté, étant donné qu'elle tenait toujours le drap autour d'elle afin de cacher sa nudité, mais aussi celle d'Éric.

«Je m'excuse, ma reine… Je ne voulais pas… Je ne pensais pas que -…» Divagua Aline d'une voix précipitée.

«Ce n'est rien, Aline… Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas ta journée et assure-toi que je ne sois pas dérangé par quiconque. J'ai beaucoup de choses à régler avec le chasseur…» Dit-elle en lançant un sourire narquois et lubrique à Éric pour la dernière partie.

«Tels sont vos souhaits, ma reine…» Dit Aline toujours en ayant ses yeux couverts de ses mains, mais en s'inclinant tout de même dans une révérence, avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte.

Neige haussa les épaules pour elle-même après le départ d'Aline, puis elle se reconcentra sur Éric, tout en laissant un rire sortir de sa bouche, mais elle se tut bien vite lorsqu'elle fut retournée sur son dos et qu'Éric la pénétra une nouvelle fois, la faisant haleter et gémir à la force qu'il avait utilisée.

«Donc… Nous avons des choses à régler… C'est fort intéressant tout cela, ma chère reine…» Se moqua ouvertement Éric tout en continuant à pousser à l'intérieur de Neige.

«Beaucoup… Beaucoup de choses…» S'étrangla-t-elle en réponse, tout en s'agrippant aux épaules d'Éric et en jetant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

De son côté, Aline marcha le long du couloir de l'aile de la reine, tout en affichant un visage encore choqué de ce qu'elle venait d'être témoin, mais, bien vite, elle se secoua, pour ensuite faire apparaitre un sourire ravi de ce développement.

Selon elle, le chasseur était un bien meilleur homme pour sa reine que ce William. Son amour pour elle était pur et il traitait sa reine avec égalité en la laissant donner son avis. Il ne croyait pas qu'il était meilleur parce que c'était un homme comme William ou d'autres hommes parmi le royaume.

En chemin, elle croisa les amis de la reine, les nains, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus largement. Un fait que les nains ne purent ignorer et ils se demandèrent ce qui se passait pour la mettre de si bonne humeur.

«Vous me semblez de bien bonne humeur, ma Dame…» Dit Muir le plus vieux et le plus sage des nains. Même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir avec ses yeux aveugles, il pouvait le sentir.

«Euhm… Je suis allé dans la chambre de la reine afin de la servir et disons qu'elle était occupée avec le chasseur…» Dit-elle mystérieusement et d'une voix rêveuse.

«Occuper comment?» Demanda l'un des autres nains.

«Occupés de façon charnelle, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.» Déclara-t-elle en gardant son sourire.

«Il était temps…» S'exclama l'un d'eux.

«Après tout ce temps qu'ils se tournaient autour !» Ajouta un autre avec un hochement de tête dans l'approbation.

«Si nous allions fêter ça !» Dit joyeusement Muire.

Chacun salua la servante, puis ils partirent dans la direction où se trouvaient les cuisines du château, tandis qu'Aline partit dans sa propre direction bien décidée de faire ce que la reine lui avait proposé de faire.

 **. . . XXX . . .**

Plus tard ce jour-là, à l'heure du repas du soir, personne n'avait encore vu la nouvelle reine et ils commençaient à s'inquiéter.

Leurs craintes furent inutiles, puisque, soudainement, les portes de la grande salle à manger s'ouvrirent pour révéler la reine elle-même, vêtue d'une sublime robe en velours bleu foncé à longues manches et avec une petite traine la suivant de près. La reine était coiffée de la couronne de sa mère et d'une très longue et épaisse tresse allant jusqu'au bas de son dos, ayant de très longs cheveux et n'ayant pas eu la force de les couper.

Au même moment où la reine s'avança vers la table dans le but de s'installer à sa place légitime en bout de table, une autre porte s'ouvrit pour découvrir Éric, habillé dans des vêtements différents que lorsqu'il était un chasseur. Il s'avança discrètement et rapidement dans la pièce, voulant rejoindre la table afin de ne pas déranger quiconque.

À peine la reine fut-elle assise sur sa chaise et qu'Éric fut également installé sur son coté, que le Duc Hammond se leva, attirant l'attention de tous ceux qui étaient présents sur lui. Il dirigea alors ses yeux sur la reine et elle put remarquer que son regard était froid, calculateur, mais aussi en colère. Cela lui fit plisser les yeux et Éric regarda avec prudence, tout en veillant à mettre une main sur la dague attachée à sa ceinture en dessous de sa veste. Ce geste ne fut pas inaperçu par Neige parce qu'elle lui lançant un regard reconnaissant, mais aussi lui montrant qu'elle l'avait vu.

«Ma reine… Je voudrais vous informer de quelques petites choses dont j'ai entendu parler… Des rumeurs… Pour être plus précis…» Entama le Duc avec son torse bombé, pensant l'intimider.

«Qu'en est-il?» S'intéressa-t-elle, tout en prenant le verre de jus de fruit à sa portée et le porter à ses lèvres.

«Des rumeurs circulent dans le château, mais aussi dans tout le royaume… Elles disent que l'on vous a vu batifoler avec le chasseur…» Déclara-t-il en toute confiance.

«Mmh…» Fit Neige, tout en déposant son verre sous les regards curieux. «Je vais vous dire une chose, mon cher Duc, vous avez beau appartenir à mon conseil et être un vieil ami de mon père, je ne vous permettrais pas de me juger pour mes choix et mes décisions. Mais… Je vais vous donner la paix et la courtoisie en vous répondant… Premièrement… Je ne batifole pas… Deuxièmement… Je fais ce que je veux et avec qui je veux… Troisièmement… Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre sur ma vie personnelle et si je veux, comme vous le dites, batifoler avec le chasseur et bien… Je le ferais sans avoir besoin de votre autorisation ou peut-être oubliez-vous à qui vous vous adresser…» Dit-elle plus froidement à la fin avec des yeux plissés en se levant avec les bouts de ses doigts touchants le bord de la table, tout en ayant la tête haute et une posture fière ainsi que droite.

Ses révélations furent accueillies par plusieurs halètements choqués ainsi que quelques murmures, mais, aussi non, il n'y eut aucun commentaire dégradant et désobligeant.

«Mais vous êtes supposé vous mariez !» S'exclama le Duc avec colère.

«Ah oui? Avec qui? Avec votre cher fils peut-être?» L'interrogea-t-elle avec une note sarcastique, mais le Duc ne le prit pas de la sorte parce qu'un grand sourire franchit les coins de sa bouche.

«C'est exact… L'accord que j'ai fait avec votre père disait -…» Commença-t-il avec assurance, mais il fut bien vie coupé par Neige qui perdit patience et perdit son sang-froid.

«Il en est hors de question !» Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix cinglante, faisant en frissonner plusieurs, mais qui fit sourire Éric, aimant son côté vif et fougueux. «Je n'épouserais pas William pour plusieurs raisons… La première est la plus évidente. Je ne l'aime pas de la sorte… La deuxième est que l'accord entre mon père et vous n'a pas été fait de façon officielle, mais verbalement sans aucun écrit et signature… La troisième est qu'il y a eu un autre accord qui mentionne que je dois épouser un autre Seigneur.» Révéla-t-elle par la suite.

«Et vous croyez que votre mari va permettre vos infidélités?» Fulmina le Duc.

«Bien entendu…» Répondit simplement Neige en se réinstallant dans sa chaise.

«Que -…» S'étrangla le Duc.

«J'ai oublié de vous présenter le Seigneur en question… Seigneur Éric, Compte des forêts enchantées, qui se trouve dans un village voisin.» Dit-elle en faisant un signe vers Éric.

«Mais c'est un simple chasseur !» Intervint William.

«Pas vraiment non… Il fait partie d'une famille noble. Leur village n'est pas connu parce qu'il ne ressemble à rien d'autre comme les autres. C'est un village fait dans la forêt même avec toute sorte de créatures. Les humains et les animaux vivent en harmonie. Éric peut avoir été et sera encore un chasseur, mais il est un comte. Même si ce n'était pas le cas, je l'aurais encore choisi pour rester à mes côtés parc que je l'aime. Que ça plaise ou pas, ce n'est pas vos affaires. Ce qui se passe entre Éric et moi sont mes affaires et les siennes, pas les vôtres… De toute façon, je n'ai pas encore prévue de me marier dans un très proche avenir. Je suis devenu reine seulement depuis quelques jours et je suis bien trop jeune. Et avant que qui que ce soit dise quelque chose à propos de notre différence d'âge, qui est juste de 10 ans, je me contrefiche de cela parce que ce qui est important est notre affection et notre amour pour l'autre… Quelqu'un d'autre doit dire autre chose ou pouvons-nous achever ce repas tranquillement?» Demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Personne ne répondit, préférant ne pas brusquer ou mettre en colère la reine, et le repas recommença comme si de rien n'était. Après quelques minutes de silence, William se leva, puis il sortit de table en marchant furieusement ainsi qu'à toute vitesse vers les portes et il quitta la grande pièce en claquant celles-ci derrière lui de façon plutôt violente.

Neige regarda brièvement dans cette direction, puis elle se reconcentra sur son assiette, éprouvant un sentiment de désapprobation pour le comportement de son vieil ami. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait encore le nommer ainsi aux vues de ce qu'il avait essayé de faire en faisant croire à Éric le mensonge qu'il lui avait dit. Il avait failli réussir à ce qu'Éric quitte le royaume et elle aurait été bien seule sans lui, mais aussi très triste et chagriné. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle aurait épousé William. Son amour pour Éric était bien trop profond.

 **. . . XXX . . .**

Éric se tenait dans un coin isolé, caché par un arbre, en observant Neige se trouvant pas très loin, étant émerveillé et fasciné de toutes les fleurs recommençant à pousser, ainsi que des fruits renaissants à partir des quelques arbres fruitiers l'entourant. Elle affichait un sourire rempli de joie et de contentement, montrant sa bonté et le cœur pur qu'elle avait. Cette vue fit encore plus sourire Éric. Finalement, il décida de se montrer en sortant de son coin, tout comme Neige parfumait profondément l'odeur d'une rose rouge.

«J'ai entendu la légende de ta naissance…» Fit-il en marchant vers Neige, la faisant se retourner et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de vie en le voyant approcher.

«Qu'en est-il?» Demanda-t-elle, même si elle connaissait l'histoire derrière sa naissance, car ses parents le lui avaient raconté lorsqu'elle était encore qu'un petit enfant.

«De ce que j'ai appris, ta mère regardait la neige tombée lorsqu'elle aurait vu une rose des plus magnifiques qu'il puisse exister. Elle défiait la froideur hivernale. En voulant la cueillir, ta mère se piqua le doigt et trois uniques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le sol, se mélangeant au sol couvert de neige impeccablement blanche et lumineuse. Ce rouge sur ce blanc lui parut si intense, si enivrant, qu'elle souhaita avoir un enfant blanc comme la neige, aux lèvres rouges comme le sang, à la chevelure noire comme les ailes d'un corbeau et possédant la force, la beauté et la ténacité de cette rose. Peu de temps après, la reine mit au monde une petite fille. Toi.» Raconta-t-il avec des yeux tendres et en affichant un sourire. «Mais ce que les gens ne disent pas, c'est que cette petite fille est têtue comme une mule.» La taquina-t-il, en la faisant le foudroyer du regard, tout en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

«Je penserais à faire ce vœu lorsque nous déciderons d'avoir des enfants courir dans tout le château.» Dit-elle avec un sourire lumineux.

«Tu le feras en temps voulu…» Se mit-il d'accord en affirmant ses lèvres avec les siennes dans une promesse silencieuse pour dans un futur avenir, lorsqu'ils seront tous les deux prêts pour cette étape de leur vie. «Mais avant cela… Je veux profiter de mon temps seul avec toi…» Poursuivit-il en posant un baiser sur sa mâchoire, puis en allant faire la même chose derrière son oreille.

«Du temps seul avec moi, hein? Ça peut se faire…» Déclara-t-elle d'une voix soufflée en le regardant avec signification, le faisant rire, puis lui faisant prendre la main et l'emmener vers les écuries, voulant l'emmener dans leur sanctuaire afin d'être laissés tranquilles et seuls.

 **XXX** **FIN** **XXX**


End file.
